Beneath The Dungeon
by Anantsu
Summary: Can someone who has experianced something so devastating? So violent? So unforgivable? That he can fall in love? Snape struggles to keep his feelings from the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Bittersweet, SnapeOC, eventually. PG-13 for violence
1. The Day she walked into Hogwarts

**Beneath the Dungeon**

**By: Anantsu**

_**Summary: **Can someone who has experianced something so devastating? So violent? So unforgivable? That he can fall in love? Snape struggles to keep his feelings from the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Bittersweet, Snape/OC, eventually. PG-13 for violence and slightly crude language. And some mature scenes_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Although, I do own Clairene Dyrrel. Thank-you!**_

**Spoilers: Order Of the Phoenix. note **_I'm sorry, but this fanfic is not about Harry (tears). Its about Snape and my OC. But you'll see the Harry Potter crew soon. _

**_Chapter One: The day she walked into Hogwarts._**

Silently, she sat in the Leaky Cauldron as if waiting for something. She had now had more than enough share of fire whiskey, and her purse seemed a little lighter than before. She was slightly dizzy headed, from the surrounding aura of the London pub. _Ha! The Leaky Cauldron! What a Name!_ But of course having a grand share of fire whiskey might have made her a bit delirious. She hastily gulped down the remaining liquid in her glass.

Looking around she examined the bar. Awful smells of alcohol and tobacco floated in the air. Wizards and witches of all ages (of course not children!) drank from their mugs, as did she. It sickened her, to see so many magical-folk to be wasting their lives in ale.

But then again, that's what she been doing, wasn't she?

Smiling feverously, she beckoned the bartender for another fire whiskey.

"You've 'ad enough, miss." He said sternly. She just grunted. Drowning away ones sorrows with fire whiskey was one foolish way to spend the night.

_Fool._ She said to herself while resting her head on the bar table. _I should've never asked to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I know what's happened to the last five!_ She groaned._ One dead, One mentally ill, One quit, one locked in a trunk, and the fifth- the students had done with themselves! My god! What will happen to me?_ But maybe that was the alcohol talking.

She lifted her pounding head off the table, shifted her weight and paid the bar. "Keep the change." She said. She then proceeded to push her stool away and strode out the door, stumbling on the way out.

It had been a week since she had applied for the job. No owl, no message. She was starting to loose hope after each day. Maybe there was enough time to go back home? Forget the wizarding teaching dream. A cool breeze brushed past her, she fumbled in her steps as she fixed her coat. She had just walked by the Diagon alley shop called 'Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes'. Ah, she had heard about that. A joke shop run by twin brothers. She smiled drunkenly, that was certainly amusing. She continued down the alleyway. Found an exit, and walked out into the streets of London. Hoping to find some relief there.

Even at night, London seemed very sleepy all of a sudden. She sat down on an empty bench, on an empty street, still feeling alone. Feeling slightly more sober now. She was content. Until she heard a sound.

_Wings?_

_Yes it had to be wings._ She thought. _Definitely._ Of course, she was right. A huge barn owl came swooping down to greet her. It held a envelope in it's mouth. The envelope had neat, wavy, green writing on it that she immediately recognized. Dumbledore. She held the letter close and began remembering her first meeting with the Hogwarts Headmaster.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_She was at the Leaky Cauldron again. This time looked more presentable, professional like. Her dirty-blond hair was tied tightly into a ponytail high above her head. Hazel eyes scanning the pub again, this memory took place a week ago. She was sitting at a table near the fireplace, when a tall, white-bearded man sat down across from her. She turned to him, her light hazel eyes stared._

_She cocked an eyebrow, "May I help you?"_

_The aged man smiled and said briskly, "Albus Dumbledore." He stuck out a hand. _

_She took it and shook it lightly, and then she said, "Clairene Dyrrel. What am I to do service to such a famous wizard?"_

_Once again Dumbeldore smiled, she was perplexed, "I've come to ask you a favor, Miss Dyrrel, and-"_

_"Please, call me Claire. Miss Dyrrel makes me sound.. old..."_

_Dumbledore chuckled, "Very well, Claire._ _I've come to ask you a favor. Hopefully, you will see in my favor that you may teach at my school."_

_Claire's eyes lit up. "You mean it?" She asked eagerly, "I'd really like to." She then wondered what position would she teach._ _Dumbledore needn't give her time to ask that question, for he already had answered it._

_"You will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, I know that it is to your liking." His half-moon glasses twinkled. How had he known that Claire had always favored defense?_

_"I suspect you already know my capabilities and skills?", she asked._

_"Of course." Dumbledore said automatically. Claire had went to a Swedish magic school, the best in Scandinavia. The school of Gingershoot. Claire had then lived in England after her graduation, and was fascinated about defense from dark arts. Ever since You-Know-Who's return, she had worked extra hard, to see if she could be of any help in the future. This reason caused Claire to ask questions to Dumbledore_

_Claire suddenly lowered her voice so that only Dumbledore could hear her, "Is this because of You-Know-Who's return?"_

_Dumbledore nodded._

_"Do you want me to train them to be prepared?"_

_He nodded again, his blue eyes stared her down through his half-moon glasses. "I understand you had a rough time with the law in Poland four years ago?"_

_Claire looked flustered, that was an embarrassing incident, back in Poland._

_He smiled again, "I might have to check into that for you to get the job. You'll get and owl sometime next week."_

_With the last quote, Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in the world, walked out of the bar, leaving Claire somewhat confused._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Claire looked different now. After a weeks worth of waiting, she finally had the letter. Her dirty-blond hair was set loosely on her shoulders; her hazel eye's were thrilled. She was really nervous. Did she get the job? Maybe the incident in Poland was too big for accepting a seconded-rate witch. _Just open the bloody letter!_ She told herself. With one huge breath, she opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Clairene;_

_ I am delighted to inform you that you have been accepted for the job. The staff will certainly take a great liking to their newest member. I also did some more research on you. As I've found out, you're an animagus. Interesting. Your animal is the Dove? How interesting. I certainly look forward into seeing what you have planned for my students. Oh yes, I've also found out you've become a 'bit' of an alcoholic. I must remind you; I do not tolerate slacking or drinking in my school (Well, except for mealtime). One thing I must encourage you not to do, is to reveal any information that you have gathered about You-Know-Who. Therefore, I want you to remain strictly to you lesson plans, unless by my wishes/orders. Well, I must be going; I have a school to run you know!_

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. Come to Hogwarts at the end of August, for your office needs to be ready by the time the students get here. Which would be the beginning of September._

Claire read over the letter twice. She recalled the date today was August 27. Oh boy, three days until she had to be there. _Better catch the Knight Bus._ Claire staggered (Slightly drunk) over to the Knight Buses' stop.

With a loud _CRACK _the Knight Bus came to a halt. A few witches and wizards got off and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Claire hopped on.

"'Ello, Miss." Stan said, "Where will it be?"

Claire sat down slowly. "To Sheffield."

Stan nodded, but eyed Claire and said, "Are you okay miss? Been 'avin' a few drinks, eh?"

She grunted. Still not exactly sober, but at least she could still walk. She faintly heard, "Take it away Ern." And with another loud _CRACK_ she was riding the knight bus home.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Claire woke up the next morning, sprawled on her bed, in her muggle flat. She quickly got up, realizing that it's 12:30 pm, and very hungry. She got dressed with haste and began packing her belongings. Clairene Dyrrel did not know where the time went. Time literally flew in the last two days. But she was all set for Hogwarts, as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

She was actually quite proud of herself. Teaching at the greatest school in Europe. _I wonder what the other teachers are like..._ She asked herself while braiding her long dirty-blond hair. Her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement. She put on her beige trench-coat, and looked around the flat. _Am I forgetting something?_ She checked the fridge, finding a small bottle of fire whiskey sitting alone. Claire frowned. Dumbledore said it would be wise to stop drinking. She looked around, then reluctantly opened the bottle and took a small swig. She licked her lips, _maybe if I drink responsibly._ She smirked and finished the bottle. Then walked outside her apartment at 6:00 pm, waiting again for the Knight Bus.

_CRACK!_

Stan gazed wistfully at Claire. Straining his mind for an answer to her reason of packing.

"Good ta see ya again, miss!", He exclaimed, "Where're you 'eadin'?"

Claire walked up the steps of the Knight Bus, and sat down on one of the beds, with her belongings.

"Hogsmeade."

Stan gave Claire a lopsided grin, "'Ogsmeade, eh?"

"Er, yeah. Could we get going?", Claire said, staring at Stan's acne.

"OK, OK, no need ta be pushy." Stan took Claire's spare luggage bags onto the bus. Claire looked around the corner to see a short, old man at the wheel.

"Take it away Ernie!" Stan said. With another loud _CRACK_ the Knight Bus was zigzagging through the streets.

_Oh, boy. What a bumpy ride._ The blonde said inwardly. Claire was supporting herself between two beds while the charging bus swerved. Her attempt didn't do any good, for the beds would do as much swerving as the bus would. Claire didn't remember the rides she had before were this bumpy. She slowly turned her head, to the right, looking outside the window. She saw the muggle cars zooming by, totally unaware of the Knight Bus.

Claire mentally snapped her fingers._ Of course! The Muggles are coming home from work now. That's why; the Knight Bus has to avoid more cars._

An abrupt turn threw the hazel-eyed woman from her hold on the beds, flinging her into the floor. She slowly supported her weight and got up. Stan turned around.

"You enjoyin' the ride, Miss?"

Claire looked at him as if he were mad. _No I'm NOT!_ She instead nodded vigorously.

"Ah, lovely." Stan looked over at Ern. "We'd a be arivin' soon."

"Wha-?" But Claire had no time to react. The Knight Bus pulled to a sudden stop, throwing her forward and hitting her head on one of the bedposts. Leaving her slightly dizzy, but disoriented. Stan looked down on her.

"Uh, are you alrigh', Miss?" Stan said concerned. He then held up three fingers, "'Ow many fingers am I 'oldin' up?"

Claire groaned, she was seeing double. _Since when did Stan have two heads?_

"Ooooh... Uh... Six, six fingers?", She asked.

"Ah, close enough." Stan helped pull her up. "I never was good at countin' anyway."

The hazel-eyed blond quickly recovered. She then carried her belongings out of the bus. She waved goodbye to Stan and 'Ern'. With a loud _CRACK_ the Knight Bus was gone as quickly as it came.

_Mental note,_ she recorded, _never drink and ride the Knight Bus._ Clairene Dyrrel smiled and looked at the huge castle in the distance. "Here I come Hogwarts."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus Snape glared at Albus Dumbledore. He had again refused him to teach Defense against the Dark Arts. _Why?_ Snape had always asked himself. But seriously, he had more experience than any other teacher for that job. Much more first hand experience._ Don't think about that...._ He told himself, sub-consciously rubbing his forearm. The Dark Mark still burned, much more since the Dark Lord's return. _Advert your mind from that, Severus._

The greasily haired man stared at the Great Hall's front doors along with the other members of staff. McGonaggal, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, and Hagrid were waiting for the new teacher as well.

"When is he going to get here?", Snape heard Flitwick say.

"Albus! Stop keeping secrets! Tell us!", said McGonaggal.

Dumbledore looked at the staff and said very calmly, "It's a surprise."

_I'm getting tired of all this rubbish. When is he going to get here?_ Snape was getting annoyed with the Headmaster._ Whoever the new professor is, I'm going to make him pay for making us wait..._

The staff waited. They argued for another 15 minutes. Snape watched Dumbledore again. He had a worried expression on his face. Snape had hardly ever seen him worried._ Dumbledore is also getting impatient._ Snape smirked. This was the perfect time to pester the Headmaster.

"Headmaster? Is the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.... late?", Snape said in his famous mock-tone.

The Hogwarts Headmaster turned his head to look at the Potions teacher, he was wearing a slight frown and said, "I don't understand.. She should have been here hours ago...."

Snape looked taken aback, "What? She?"

And as if on queue, the great hall doors swung open, revealing a built woman with dirty-blond hair. It was straggly and frizzing from her braid. Hazel eyes that looked worn and tired. She was wearing a beige trench coat with black and white robes underneath. In her left hand she carried a big, brown suitcase. In her right, she carried a slightly smaller, black bag. And over her shoulder, she carried a satchel, which looked like contained books and other things. She obviously looked like she went through a rough time. The great hall went silent, as the staff stared surprised at her entry. McGonaggal looked outraged.

"W-Who are you?!", Minerva McGonaggal was shaking with anger. Snape smirked. It's funny to see McGonaggal angry.

The woman looked a bit lost, but she quickly recovered from the outburst. She put her things down and said, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I, uh, had to be delayed." She was looking at her feet, as if embarrassed.

Snape realized that she was not English. Her accent sounded foreign._ Scandinavian?_ Snape asked himself, still eyeing the woman.

Dumbledore stood up. Pushing his chair behind. He smiled warmly at the visitor, "Miss Clairene Dyrrel! You've come!"

'Miss Clairene Dyrrel' grinned and began to unbutton her trench coat, "Headmaster, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Claire?" The woman let her coat drape over her shoulders.

McGonaggal still didn't looked convinced, "But why are you here!? We're waiting for our new staff member!"

Clairene looked at Minerva confused, she said, "I don't understand. I am the new staff member."

McGonaggal gave Albus a questioned look.

"No, she's right Minerva," he said to the transfiguration professor, "She's our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Snape looked aghast. _A woman?!_ His anger rising. _Dumbledore can't let this... this-discrace to teach! This cannot be... This cannot be... _Snape clenched his fists. The Headmaster turned him down for this? How can _she_ be better than_ him_?

"Come in, Claire," Albus continued, "Let me introduce you to everyone."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Claire was amazed. Hogwarts was beautiful, and the staff looked friendly too. She smiled as Dumbledore gestured to the other teachers.

"This is Minerva McGonaggal," -A woman with her hair tied tightly into a bun smiled slightly at her- "Filius Flickwick,"-A short man with a tuff of hair waved, Claire waved back.-"Ms. Sprout,"-A plump woman with a warm smile nodded her head.-"Sybil Trelawney,"-A woman with big bug-eyed glasses and beads draped over her neck gave a slight bow.- "Rubeus Hagrid,"- A tall man with bushy hair said "'Ello!", Dumbledore went on, - "And Severus Snape." - A man with a long nose and greasy, black hair did nothing to acknowlage her. Claire frowned, _He doesn't seem very nice.._

"The rest of the staff has not arrived yet." Dumbledore concluded.

Claire smiled, "I'm glad I'm here."

After the "hello's", Claire found her way to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, where she unpacked slowly. Putting all of her teaching things on her desk, putting up posters around the room of the theory of curses. She fixed her books onto her shelves and lit a couple of candles. Dusting, cleaning, and rearranging were done for most of the night. She sighed and looked around her new classroom. This was her dream. To teach... Claire jumped as she heard a knock on the door.

"Er, come in." she said a bit preoccupied.

It was Snape. He was standing at her doorway. "Hello Miss Dyrrel...." he said icily.

"What? Sorry?", Claire turned around to see Snape's dark eyebrows knitted together. He looked somewhat annoyed.

He advanced a step towards her, "I see you have made yourself at home?"

Claire gave him a confused look, _what's he up to?_ The hazel-eyed women gave Professor Snape a suspicious look.

Snape took another step closer.

Claire sat on one of the student's desks. She looked at Snape and watched him as he swiped imaginary dust from an armoire with his index finger, "Ah, cleaned up I see."

The blonde could tell that he was somewhat angry. She ridged her back and replied, "What is the occasion that Severus Snape comes to grace his presence among me?"

Snape turned his head in her direction. His black hair gave an eerie glow off the candlelight. He smirked and said sarcastically, "Its not _every_ day some amateur comes to Hogwarts."

Claire's eyes widened. _If he's going to be difficult, he has to realize I'm NOT going to give up that easily._

"Why don't you go back and play with your potions or something. Severus, I don't have the time to play your games.", She laughed, waving him away.

Snape went slightly pink in the face, obviously embarrassed. But he recovered and to back himself up he advanced forward to her. "I suggest you don't make enemies with the wrong people.." He said silkily.

Claire was slightly taken aback by his advance. Snape cupped her chin and said, "Don't call me Severus, Professer Dyrell."

"Uhnn..", She shivered at his touch. _How could he have made my surname sound so awful...?_

Snape then left the room muttering something about dinner being in an hour. _There is definitely something wrong with that man._ Claire rubbed her chin._ Something that runs deeper than he shows._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Snape stormed down the corridor feeling very pleased with himself. Hopefully that visit of his might of knocked some sense into that crazy blonde's head._ Damn witch,_ he thought, _She doesn't realize, she doesn't care... I believe that this year, I will make her life hell._

He walked swiftly down the third floor staircase, the seconded, the first, until finally he pushed open the dungeon doors and walked down the dungeon steps. For beneath _this_ dungeon lurked an inspired potions master. He set up his vials and grabbed some ingredients from the cupboard. The black-robed man set up his cauldron as if a routine and quickly began opening the book, _Moste Potente Potions._

"Now let's see," Snape recited as he read each ingredient. "Three feathers of an Augury, one dried Billywing Sting," He continued, "Hmm, teeth of a DugBog? I wonder if I have one of those."

After dropping the previous ingredients into the pot, he proceeded to adventure into his cabinet of ingredients. Looking frantically to prepare the potion to get his 'revenge'. Sighing Severus Snape (heh, alliteration, eh?) reviewed the book again, looking if he could use a substitute for _teeth of DugBog._ After five minutes of searching, he decided on a guess.

_Not that it will make much difference anyhow._ He thought, smirking at the imaginary image of the look on Professor Dyrrel's face.

He read the potion directions over three times before deciding on a different ingredient to use, "Ah, I'll just throw in the ground Horn Of Graphorn instead." It was risky and he knew it. But he was excited to see what the reaction would be. He read the last two ingredients, "A half a tail of a Jobberknoll (Often used in truth potions), and two teaspoons of cinnimon." He read the rest of the directions, "Stir three times clockwise, and wait untill it hardens." He did so, and surprisingly the liquid hardened creating a look of concrete.

Snape gave a twisted smile, as he remembered to tap the block with his wand once. When Snape did this, the concrete block crumbled and poofed into dust in the cauldron. The potions master was surprised. He had _never_ made an improper potion. His anger rised slightly, "It's not supposed to crumble!!!", he scowled, "It's supposed to liquefy into a purple nearly-gelatin-like substance!!!"

He stormed around his classroom trying to change his 'plan'. Snape couldn't figure out what went wrong. He had did everything right, _Three feathers of an Augury, one dried Billywing Sting, Teeth of DugBog, Oh._ He had replaced the _Teeth Of DugBog_ with _Horn Of Graphorn._ He sighed, and decided that the powder was the next best thing. He picked up _Moste Potente Potions_ again and read over his concoction again.

**_The Oppositesays Potion._**

_The wizarding triplets, Omar, Ognar, and Oscar first invented the Oppositesays potion. Believing they could invent a certain potion that would make you say what you didn't mean to say. Example, one day Oscar drank their finished product, his brothers asked him if it worked or not, and Oscar replied 'It didn't work!'. But of course, how did Omar and Ognar know if Oscar ment to say 'It didn't work!'? Would that mean that Oscar didn't mean to say it, as in he really ment to say 'It did work!', and there resolving that they had made a discovery? Or did it mean the potion had no effect and left Oscar telling the truth. To prove their theory Ognar had Omar to whip up a Truth Potion (see pages 140-141), and forced Oscar to drink it. It turned out the attempt hadn't worked. So the triplets tried different ingredients until they found their match. Feathers of Augury (for insult), Billywing stings (for flavor), Jobberknoll tails (For partial truth), and cinnamon (for incense and aroma for the rest of the ingredients are smelless). The potion the wizards made was a sucess! For it worked to well on their brother Oscar who now only says the opposite of what he means to say (Now currently at St. Mungos). Realizing the dosage was too strong; Omar and Ognar threw in Teeth Of DugBog to lessen the concentrate. Therefore creating the one and only recipe for The Oppositesays Potion known today. INGREDIENTS:_

_3 feathers of Augury_

_1 dried Billywing Sting_

_1 set of the Teeth of a DugBog_

_1/2 a tail of Jobberknoll_

_2 tsp. Cinnamon._

_Stir three times clockwise, wait until it hardens. Tap with wand (once), and watch for the purple swirling, forming a geleton._

_A few drops in someone's drink, and you have completed The Oppositesays Potion._

Snape wracked his brain trying to figure out what he had made. If adding Graphorn Horn had made such a difference, then what potion is the outcome?? He searched for combinations to figure out his question. Then it finally hit him.

_Since I mixed Billywings with Graphorn Horn, then that creates a growth potion, but I also had Cinnamon witch means it affects only the tongue. And that means, _Snape put all the clues together,_ if Professer Dyrrel consumes this, she will grow a very large tongue._ Well it wasn't as much as Snape expected to torture the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, but hey, it was something. Severus Snape checked his Cabinet for details.

Looking for the right book, he finally found a lime green novel with the words described in gold, _Partially Poisoness Potions, for Practically Potion-Crazed Pests._ He opened the book to page 51.

**_Tongue-Tied-Tacular!_**

_The Tongue-Tied-Tacular Potion is very pliable with other ingredients. One of a prankster potions invented by the Dervish Wizard Kikial (Of the Indian WIzarding group of Hihiti), is one of the most common potions and is quickly reversible. The potion is partially related to the camel-tongue jinx, which ends in the same kind of effect. (_"Foolish!" Snape muttered._) And so, creating a large-purple tongue to emerge from the drinkers mouth. Which in turn, makes them lisp and spit enormously. The Tongue-Tied-Tacular Potion is made from three core ingredients; Billywing Stings, Horn Of Graphorn, and Cinnamon (being widely used, now.). But potion is mixable with many others (nearly unlimited). The Dervish Wizard Kikial wanted to prank (or prod; your pick) his fellow mates after 'accidentally' selling his camels. This of course inspired Kikial to create one of the most widely known potions known today (1756). (_"Certainly Up-To-Date", Snape scoffed._) INGRIEDIENTS:_

_1 or 2 Billywing Stings_

_2 tsp. Cinnamon_

_1 Graphorn Horn (Crushed, Powdered ect.)_

_Pliable with any others._

_The **Antidote** to the Tongue-Tied-Tacular Potion is an also commonly used one. A rather Normal **Shrink Potion** (See back of Novel for Antidotes)._

_No mixing is required_

_A few Sprinkles on someone's food and you have completed the Tongue-Tied-Tacular Potion! For Antidote, add a few drops on the enlarged tongue. _

Snape put the book down, he then packaged some of the dark gray powder into a small vial, gave a twisted smile and walked out of his classroom. The potion was not entiry something he would call 'brilliant', but nevertheless, It was still good enough for a mealtime trick. Snape hurriedly hustled down the dungeon corridor towards his dormitory._ This will for sure fix her good._ Severus then started to change into some different robes.

His bedroom was nearly all black, with a four-poster bed with ebony base. His walls were decorated in black, silver and green tapestries (obviously biased of a certain house). He had a ash-wood desk on the right hand side of his room, that was cluttered in papers, assorted books, and vials. Snape walked left and opened up his night-shade armoir. All of his clothes contained black robes, no real altittude of colors, just black. Plain and simple, and Snape's favourite color. He picked out a matching set of black robes, and hurried for dinner was about to start.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Clairene Dyrrel sat alone inside her new classroom, quite disturbed from the Potion's professor's visit. She still is trying to figure out what implied him to do so. Did Professor Snape really hate her that much? Claire being the likable person she is couldn't put a finger on it. No one ever could hate her; she's never done anything to him, intentionally. Asking questions like this pretty much made Professor Dyrrel angry. Causing her to absent-mildly transfigure parchment into mice (the mice would scurry away into the cracks around her room).

The blonde gave a sideways glance at her clock. _8:50_, she read. _Better get changed, the staff is expecting me at dinner in a few minutes._ She hurriedly walked into the back room of her classroom. She looked around her private office tying to figure out where to go next. She found a large cabinet and opened it. Inside there was two iron plated doors which had gold handles. She hesitated on opening them, but did so anyway.

The doors swung open to reveal a large room. The walls were an acid green, with morbid red baseboards. Claire shuddered. This wasn't a very friendly looking room. She immediately frowned at the vanity on the west side of the room. Bright blue letters on the chair read, _Dolores Umbridge._ Clairene gave the piece a disgusted look. This was obviously the previous Defense Against the Dark Arts professors attire. She looked up at the ceiling and with a swift flick of her wand (Dragon hearsting and unicorn core, redwood, 8 inches); the rooms Acid green and morbid red walls became a subtle orange and black color. The tapestries immediately were bewitched from bright yellow to blood red, the bed sheet turned from green to red. Then, all that was left were the armoire and the vanity chair. The armoire was turned from a forest green to a deep orange and the chair was turned from a red to a dark brown. But the words _Dolores Umbridge_, still remained.

The professor gave a thought, she tapped the words once with her wand and said, _"Deletrus!"_. The words vanished, and were replaced in gold lettering, _Clairene Dyrrel_. She smiled whole heartily. This was more like it. Claire walked casually to her wardrobe and opened it. It was empty. _"Accio trunk!"_

Her clothing trunk zoomed into her quarters, and she began using a number of household charms to pack the clothing away. Feeling quite pleased with herself she hung up her beige trench coat and found some black and navy robes. She checked her wristwatch, _9:05_. _Uh, oh, I better hurry!_ With that last thought she dashed out to the main corridor.

She found herself at the grand staircase, she walked down the third-floor staircase, the seconded, the first, and then she opened the doors into the main hall. She made a quick left turn and walked into the great hall. As she walked in she could see the potions master's face just oozing with dark pleasure. She thought, _what's **he **so excited about?_ Little did Claire know about what's in store for her...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Omg, I am so evil! Dodges tomatoes Please review! You really must trust me that THERE WILL BE MORE, but y'know, I have to develop some character concept for my OC. And, um, well please review! I'm really focused on Claire and Snape hating each other right now. So please don't be angry with poor me. ;;. Some things I want to get clear is "The School of Gingershoot" is completely fiction. I just kind of made that one up. I mean, where else could've Claire gone to for school? Anyways please review; I want to know if at least SOMEONE is reading my fic. I don't care if you flame me or not, but seriously, if you don't like it, then don't read it. Anantsu.

_Next Chapter title: The Dinner Party and Humiliation._


	2. Dinner Party and Humilliation

**Beneath the Dungeon**

**By: Anantsu**

_**Summary: **Can someone who has experianced something so devastating? So violent? So unforgivable? That he can fall in love? Snape struggles to keep his feelings from the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Bittersweet, Snape/OC, eventually. PG-13 for violence and slightly crude language. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Although, I do own Clairene Dyrrel. Thank-you!**_

**Spoilers: Order Of the Phoenix. note **_I'm sorry, but this fanfic is not about Harry (tears). Its about Snape and my OC. But you'll see the Harry Potter crew soon. _

_**AN**: I'd like to give a giant cookie to Starbella, who has kindly read my story. :) You don't know how happy I was . Oh yeah, Snape creeps me out too. (Shudder) But that's why he's the main character. I mean, wouldn't it be weird if he fell in love? Hence the reason of the story :)._

**_Chapter One: The Dinner Party and Humilliation._**

The Great Hall really looked, well, amazing. Clairene Dyrell -The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor- sat down for dinner beside the astronomy teacher (professor Sinistra). Claire chatted animately to her while glancing slightly at Professor Snape, still grinning (if you would call that a grin!). Claire feeling more and more uncomfortable, she finally completely ignored him. When Claire and Professor Sinistra finished talking, Claire looked around the table. Many new teachers have arrived since earlier that evening. Suddenly, all went quiet, as Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and raised his goblet.

"I would like to inform you all, " Dumbledore began, smiling fondly at everyone, "That we should welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor... Clairene Dyrrel!"

The staff applauded. Dumbledore's expression got very serious. "I would be most undelighted to tell you this, but Voldemort is now back to his full strength." Some professors shuddered at His name. The Headmaster eyed everyone, "I highly suggest, that teachers should inform students about this. To prepare, them, should we say, for what's waiting for Hogwarts students outside."

At this, Claire raised her goblet. "To Hogwarts."

The staff turned their heads in her direction. Professor McGonaggal reacted first, "To a Hogwarts Victory." She raised her Goblet.

Soon they all reacted, raised their goblets and chanted, "To Us!"

And food suddenly appeared in front of Miss Dyrrel.

It was everything that she could have ever dreamed of eating! There was hot, steamy French onion soup, many rolls of every shape and size that she could imagine, there were charred, but sweet green beans tantalizing Claire's resistance, there was chocolate cake, éclairs, salads, trifles, fondues, roast pork, and a couple of flasks of pumpkin juice sitting in front of her, tempting her to take a bite. But which one first?

Claire sat quite challenged on what she should have. _The chicken! No, no, the salad? No, no, the cake? Dammit! That's for dessert._ She looked a bit lost, but Professor Sinistra leaned over to help.

"The roast is quite good." she said, "You should try that."

Claire gave a feint smile, "I know, but it's just that, I've never seen so much food before."

The Astronomy professor just gave a hearty laugh, "Oh you just wait, Claire. There's a feast tomorrow when the students get here. It's much larger than this dinner."

Claire smiled nervously.

"Aren't'cha going to eat something?" Sinistra asked.

Claire looked at the woman beside her, "Yeah, but I can't eat the roast."

"Why not?"

"I'm a vegetarian, Debrah.", Claire smiled vaguely.

Debrah Sinistra chuckled. "I suggest you go for the soup or something, anyways I'm starved."

Claire nodded, and began ladling some soup into her bowl.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus watched the defense professor through his black eyes. How was he going to get that potion into her? He can't just waltz up and say 'Open your mouth'. She already suspected something as well, so he was going to have to be sneaky, slimy Severus Snape (boy, I sure do love these alliterations!). He thought up a plan, fingering the small vile beneath the table.

He had to turn his eyes away from her, mustn't look suspicious.

Snape starred at his bread roll with concentration. How would he do it?

"Could you pass the pepper, Debrah?"

He heard her voice, like a bell ringing in his ears. _The Pepper? What did she want with the pepper?_

Professor Sinistra asked the same question, "Why do you want the pepper?"

"For my soup, I can't eat anything without pepper." Claire said happily. Sinistra laughed.

And for a split seconded Severus realized that the pepper was just to the right of his bread roll. He snatched it up before Sinistra could look his way. In one swift movement, he unscrewed the pepper top and emptied its contents. He replaced it with the grey powder from his vile. And as soon as Sinistra was looking back and Dyrrel was poking at her soup, he placed his potion (in the pepper shaker) on the table.

"Ah, here it is!" Professor Sinistra said triumphantly. She took the 'pepper' shaker (now filled with new contents), and handed it to Professor Dyrrel.

"Thanks," Dyrrel replied. She shook the shaker and began dropping the gray powder into her soup. Snape watched, out of the corner of his eye, Dyrrel slurp her French-onion soup with elegance. Snape starred at his roll again, but this time grabbed his knife and buttered it with satisfaction.

He took a bite from his portion. _It won't be long now,_ Snape thought, _the potion has to be fully consumed before it starts to kick in._

And as if on that precise moment, everything seemed to become in slow motion.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The soup tasted strange. The pepper didn't taste like pepper. And why was Severus looking like he was about to laugh?

These questions disturbed Claire greatly as she ate her soup quite concerned.

Then it all happened...

First, she felt a tickling sensation in her spine, a stinging in her jaw, and a pulsing in her tongue. She tried eating the soup, but somehow she would slurp it tremendously (causing it to spill onto her robes). Claire did not know what was going on. Her slurping distracted Professor Sinistra.

"Hey Claire, you okay?" She asked, halfly disgusted.

Claire turned her head only to find Debrah with an incredibly shocked look on her bony face. Claire's tongue had grown about five times the normal length, and it was a very pulsly purple. "My Gosh....", Sinistra whispered.

"Mwah?", Claire gobbed, tongue hanging loosely from her mouth, slurring her speech.

"Claire, erm, uh..." Sinistra looked quite worried. _What's she goggling at??_, Claire thought, annoyed.

"Mwah? Mwats mong?" Tongue dangling down, violet spit dripped into her french onion soup.

"There's, eh, something wrong, erm, Claire." Debrah stared at the giant thing hanging from Clairene's mouth.

"Dehbwah! Der ise noping _mong_!", Claire practically shouted this, causing her to spit enormously, then a puzzled look was on her face, "My Goss, mwats mong mwit my moice?" She looked aghast.

"Well you see-", Debrah began.

"Oh my Goud! Oh my Goud! Tomptins habbend to my _poung_!" With that last outburst, members of the staff turned their heads in her direction. Claire turned almost purple (nearly as purple as her tongue). Claire began, in habit, to twiddle her thumbs, flushing immensely.

The professors were silent. Staring, almost as if hypnotized, at Claire's bewitched tongue. Snape looked delighted.

Claire, still quite flustered, said a quietly as she could, "Ehchews me...", she then got up from her seat and practically darted out the great hall.

Little did she know, as soon as she left the room, the hall burst into laughter, all the professors would be talking about this for weeks. Everyone except, Albus Dumbledore.

_..Just keep running, don't look back. They're laughing at you, all of them._ A voice in Claire head rang out from all her other thoughts.

_But why?_ She would ask the voice, while darting around the castle.

_You're gullible, the laughing stock, the village idiot. No one cares for **those** kinds of people.._

Claire was on the verge of tears of embarrassment, _They can't hate me... What have I done wrong?_

_Nothing, _The voice said, _Not intentionally though._

_Wha-? Is anyone trying to hurt me? And if anyone is... who would it be?_ She questioned the voice, trotting up the second floor staircase.

_It could be anyone, Dumbledore, even._

_He couldn't, he wouldn't. Dumbledore's kind, and gives people second chances._ She pleaded the voice as she slumped against one of the stonewalls.

_Then maybe it's another teacher, hmmm?_ It questioned Claire.

_No,_ She said, hands dug deep into her dirty blond hair,_ No, they couldn't._

_Oh yes they could. It could be Minerva..._

_No...._

_It could be Filius..._

_Stop it...._

_Maybe even Hagrid..._

_Stop it!!_

_Or.. Sinistra._

"**STOBBIT!!**", she screamed out loud, her voice echoing through the third floor chambers. Even with her large tongue.

A talking portrait awoke suddenly from it's sleep, "My word.."

"Ah shaddup," Claire mumbled rudely at the picture.

She walked into her classroom, and looked into a full length mirror. Her navy robes were stained with soup, and her large purple tongue was dangling out of her mouth.

"Dats un big poung." She said, stating out the obvious. But still slurring.

_Better fix this up._ She thought. A spell might reverse it. She didn't have any shrink potions on her, so maybe a shrink charm might work.

"_Reducio!_", she called, tapping her tongue with her wand, and being lucky, her tongue reduced to it's normal size.

"That's much better." Claire said, but added with an after thought, _Look at you now... First stage of insanity, talking to yourself._

Claire took off the outer layer of navy robes and set them aside. She wore a fairly short, black tee shirt underneath, and a long, black skirt that hugged her hips at the top. Claire looked at the outer-navy robes that she wore for dinner. Feeling a mess of confusion and recognition. She frowned at her mess and muttered_, "Scourgify!"_

The robes soup stains were suddenly gone. Claire's spirits lightened a bit, as she walked into her dorm and packed her stuff away.

Professor Dyrrel lay silently on her bed, staring up at the subtle-orange ceiling. Her thoughts swirled in her head.

_Who could've done it? I was SO humiliated! I don't understand, I'm a likable person enough.._ Claire thought, frowning and eye's sparkling with tears._ Why would someone do such I thing? I heard all of them. They laughed at me... I can't believe it! I thought this would've been a joyful experience... But wo-ah! Was I wrong._ The hazel-eyed woman bit her lower lip, twiddling her thumbs as she did so when she was upset, anxious or embarrassed.

Her emotions clogged up. She buried her face into her pillow. But she wasn't crying. She was silently sobbing, tearless sobs. Sobs without emotion, like she had never actually cried before. She did not know what tears looked like.... Or was it she had forced that memory out of her... Claire silently sobbed herself to a slumber.

A dream came to her.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**_SLAM!_**

_A body was breathing heavily, as it had made impact to the floor. Blemished with bruises and cuts, the small figure stood up slowly..._

_"Don't be afraid... It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you now..."_

_A little girl backed up against a wall as a woman walked forward. "N-no.. Stay a-away..", the girl whimpered._

_ "No, child.. It's time for you to go..", the advancing woman was slightly hysterical, with an insane look in her eye. The girl's eyes were full of fear, but she was not crying. The wounded girl backed more closely to the wall than before, trying to distance herself from the woman's advance._

_"Please leave..", the infant whispered, "Please leave, I want to be alone. Let me disappear.."_

_ "Oh, you'll disappear, alright..", the woman's eyed gleamed manically, "Disappear...". The little girl let out a tiny, fearful scream as the older woman pulled out a sharp, pointed dagger...._

_"Oh no....." The girl pressed herself against the wall, looking fro means to escape, but the woman raised the dagger..._

_"Now, now.. It'll be quick!", the woman raised the dagger higher and higher, "**Now DIE!!**"_

_"NO MOMMY,**NO**!!", and the dagger came down..._

Claire woke up with a scream.

She was covered in cold sweat, dripping down her front. She felt her heartbeat._ Fast... Calm down..._ She told herself... But the vision of her mother coming down with the dagger was repeating over in her head.

_"NO MOMMY,**NO**!!", and the dagger came down..._

Claire rolled over onto her side, breathing heavily. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Claire ran her fingers through her dirty blond hair, as if trying to stroke away her fears. Clairene gruffly sat up, and starred into a bare wall. Her worst memories have come back.. Haunting her..

She buried her face in her hands, eyes wide in fear. You don't have a nightmare like that every night. A true nightmare... Like reliving the past. Not very pleasant might I add.

Claire liked to burry away all of her bad memories, like how you would put an unwanted plate at the back of the cupboard. But when those memories fill up the whole capacity of the cupboard, the plates will fall. It only takes one bad experience to create a domino-like effect to make Claire's life to come crashing down on her. Mush like it did in the dream she had.

She wanted to move on. Place that memory back in the cupboard, where it belongs. Little did many of the other professors know about Claire's dark past, and there was one memory, she did **_not_** want to relive...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A/N: OMG I am SOOOO sorry for the cliffie! So... what didya think? Horrible? Too short? Too Long? Fantastic, maybe? Oh well, please review! I know this was a dark chapter, but hey, the story is going to get darker as the fic progresses so, if you don't like it, then don't read it. _"Beneath the Dungeon"_ is going to be at least 20 chapters (hopefully). This chapter is also shorter than the first. But the third one is going to be DEFINATELY longer than the first two. So please RATE AND REVIEW!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Blows kiss

Stay tuned in for the next chapter:

_**The Remorse of Harry Potter**_


End file.
